


Copycat

by LunaLovePotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovePotter/pseuds/LunaLovePotter
Summary: Harry accidentally spies his best friends in an intimate moment, and then he reaps the benefits at home with Ginny.





	Copycat

Title: Copycat  
Author: lunalovepotter  
Pairing: R/Hr, H/G  
Rating: Mature  
Word Count: 2516  
Notes: Taking a note from my most recent survey, here's a bit of voyeurism. Thanks to Vixx for keeping me honest – or not! ;) 

Where the hell was Ron? Harry tapped his fingers impatiently as he sat at the corner table working on a bottle of Butterbeer. It wasn't like Ron to miss their weekly 'male bonding' session at the pub, at least not without some notice. They always met at seven, and it was now seven forty-five. 

After a nightmarish week, Harry had been looking forward to throwing back a few Firewhiskeys and commiserating with his best friend – and future brother in law – before going home to a nice warm bed, and a nice warm Ginny. He'd arrived a few minutes early, and as was his custom he had ordered a Butterbeer to pass the time until Ron showed up, and they'd start into the Firewhiskey together. But now he had half a mind to start without him. It wasn't unusual for Ron to be five or ten minutes late, but definitely not this late.

The pub was busy and he'd been lucky to get the table. Lively music was pulsating through the room, barely audible over the boisterous chatter and clinking of glasses. Harry noticed a couple of young, attractive witches near the bar who were giving him the eye but he was too irritated to pay them any attention. Around here, his private life was anything but; there were snitches all over the place. Courtesy of the Daily Prophet, within a day of his proposal, everyone knew he was engaged to the Holyhead Harpies' star Seeker. Still it didn't stop the women from flirting with him. In fact, it only seemed to make him more attractive now that he was 'taken'. It was embarrassing, and it got under Ginny's skin, even if she wouldn't admit it. Perhaps next time he'd suggest to Ron that they try a Muggle pub, where no one knew him. That is, if Ron ever showed up. Harry muttered a few choice curse words under his breath, then downed the last of the Butterbeer. The hell with this, he needed a drink. 

An hour later, with three Firewhiskeys in him - not to mention a bit of a temper - Harry threw on his cloak and stalked out of the pub. He was about to Apparate back to his flat, but had another idea. He closed his eyes, and thought of Ron's flat. 

* * *

It was dark when he Apparated into the living room, and at first he thought no one was there. There was only Pigwidgeon, who fluttered and twittered excitedly in his cage when he saw Harry. Hermione's work robes and satchel were tossed haphazardly on the sofa, which was uncharacteristic of her; and Ron's work robes and broomstick were in a pile on the floor, which was certainly not uncharacteristic of him. Then he saw shoes, Hermione's stockings, and more clothes marking a pathway down the hall to the bedroom. The path ended at the mouth of the hallway with blue silk knickers intermingling with Cannons boxer shorts.

Harry frowned, annoyed. Great. He'd been blown off for a bloody shag. He should have known. Since Hermione had gotten pregnant she'd been insatiable. Ron was at her beck and call, and he was never one to turn her down, since she was usually too caught up with work to do it more than a couple of times a week. It wasn't so much the fact that his best friends were shagging all the time that bothered Harry – he appreciated a good shag as much as the next bloke – it was that it was eating into his time with Ron, time that he valued a lot now that both of them were so busy.

"Bollocks." He was about to Apparate himself back to his own flat when something else caught his attention. 

"Oh. God. Oh. Ron…Ron….right there…yes, I love it when you do that…Oh!" Hermione's voice filtered down the hall. The bedroom door was closed, but there was a faint sliver of light showing underneath it. Despite himself, Harry took a few more steps until he was at the mouth of the hallway. He could hear the bed creaking, and Ron's grunting along with Hermione's empassioned moans. He also noticed that the door wasn't completely closed, as he'd originally thought. It looked as though that while caught up in the throes of passion they had neglected to make sure it had clicked shut. 

His face hot, Harry continued down the hall. He didn't know why he was doing it, perhaps it was the Firewhiskey combined with his already rotten mood and the lingering resentment at being stood up. It was childish, but he couldn't stop himself. Besides, given all the times Ron had interrupted him and Ginny over the course of their relationship, Harry figured he had it coming. He tapped the door lightly with his fingertips and it opened a few centimeters. He stepped back in the shadows and waited a few beats, just in case Ron or Hermione had noticed; judging by the sounds coming from the bedroom, it had escaped their attention. 

"Potter, you're a bloody pervert," he muttered to himself, even as he craned his neck a little to the right and peeked inside. 

Ron was lying on his back, his head facing away from the door. Hermione was straddling him, her back to the door. Her bushy hair obscured Ron's head and shoulders, but his hands were securely holding her waist as she steadily rocked back her hips and forth. Meanwhile her elbows were bent, hands raised in front of her. Then she arched her back and shifted barely perceptibly to the left, just enough for Harry to see her left hand firmly cupping her breast, fingering her nipple in time to the thrust of her hips. She moaned, a deep animal sound that Harry never would have imagined could have come from her.

"You're so beautiful, Hermione," Ron said huskily, sliding his hands up and down her sides. "You're getting a belly." 

"Mm. Put your hands there," she said. At first Harry thought she meant her stomach, but the high-pitched keening sound that followed a few seconds later indicated otherwise. He knew that sound; he heard it whenever he put his fingers inside Ginny and touched her in just the right place.

Harry's throat closed up. He had to leave, he shouldn't be watching this. But his legs wouldn't move.

"Oh! Oh! I'm almost there, just a little more…Oh RON!" Hermione shrieked, and draped herself across Ron's chest, resting her head under his chin. Her hair concealed his face. "That was brilliant. You have no idea how much I needed it, I've been randy as a rabbit all day long…" 

Ron's hands came up around her back, cradling her just above the slope of her buttocks. "Always happy to oblige," he said, with a satisfied chuckle. "Let's rest up a bit, and we'll have another go, if you're up for it." 

"Of course!" Hermione giggled. "But you don't think Harry will be mad, do you? I know this is usually your boys' night at the pub." 

"Aw bollocks, I forgot to owl him!" 

"Do you want to owl him now?"

"Nah. At this point he's probably too pissed to care. He'll figure out I'm not coming, and he'll go home." Ron's hands moved up her back and onto her shoulders. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Hermione raised her head. "Good, because I'm ready for another go."

"Already? God woman, you're on fire!"

But Harry was already halfway down the hall. He wanted Ginny, and he wanted her now. 

* * * 

Unfortunately for him the flat was empty. There was a note from Ginny on the table saying that she'd gone for dinner and drinks with a couple of her teammates, and expected to be home by ten-thirty. She'd obviously assumed he'd be out later with Ron, since that was his normal Friday night routine. He couldn't blame her for going out, but at the same time it was frustrating. He checked his watch. To his disappointment it was only nine-thirty, so he still had a good hour, at least, unless Ginny decided to stay for an extra pint, which wasn't unheard of…Of course, a drunk Ginny always made for some pretty wild sex. Keeping that in mind, Harry stripped off his clothes and went to take a shower. 

Ginny wasn't drunk – at least not completely – when she got home a half-hour later, but she was in a towering temper. "Bloody prick!" she spat, as she kicked off her shoes, one of which nearly hit Harry's head as he emerged from the bedroom. He ducked quickly out of the way, and the shoe landed safely on the floor behind him. 

"What's wrong?" 

"What is it with the press, Harry? Why do they always have to know every bloody little thing? Why can't they just leave us the hell alone?" 

"What happened?" 

"Some git from Quidditch Weekly tried to buy me a drink, and he wouldn't take no for an answer, that's what happened!" she said acidly. Despite the fact that her eyes were blazing and her face was red with fury, Harry had to admit she looked pretty hot. An angry Ginny could also make for some pretty wild sex, and he was certainly in the mood after what he'd seen earlier. "Meg and Lucy had just left, and the new Weird Sisters song came on so I got on dance floor. I was minding my own business when this git comes up to me and asks to buy me a drink. So I say 'no thanks', and I flash my ring at him. But he won't go away. So then he starts throwing questions at me about you, and about our private life, and I find out he works for the press."

Harry bristled, clenching his fists. "So---?" 

"So I got in his face and I told him in no uncertain terms to bugger the hell off."

"And?" 

"You have no idea how much I wanted to throw him into the wall," Ginny retorted venomously. "He would have deserved it, too. But it would have been all over the papers the next day and we certainly don't need that kind of publicity, not to mention the inevitable lawsuit."

Imagining her throwing the aggressive reporter into the wall brought out another reaction in an already aroused Harry. Ginny's eyes fell to his waist, and her expression changed from one of annoyance to one of mild amusement. "Did you want something?"

"What?" 

"I think your friend wants to come out and play." She smiled, and jerked her head toward his pajama bottoms, which were tented by a raging erection. "I have to say I didn't quite expect that much of a reaction, but it's very flattering." She pulled her sweater over her head. It took her t-shirt with it, and then she was standing in front of him in her bra. Her nipples were erect. 

"Well, I—" Before he could finish, his pajama bottoms were whipped off him. 

"What can I say, I'm in the mood," Ginny grinned.

"Thank Merlin, because I'm randy as hell." 

"I noticed. Did you have a few too many with Ron?" 

"No, your ruddy brother didn't show up, and he didn't bother to owl me, either. Turns out he was blowing me off for a shag with Hermione." 

"And you know this, how?" Ginny cocked her head questioningly. 

Harry's face flushed. "I…erm, well…" 

"Oh Merlin, you didn't!" Rather than look shocked, though, Ginny seemed impressed. "Did you?"

Harry nodded. "I didn't mean to, really, I just…I was a bit drunk, and I wanted to rip the shit out of Ron for standing me up so I went over there. Their bedroom door was open a little, and they didn't notice me..." 

"How long did you watch?" Ginny took a few steps closer. Her fingers lightly brushed over the tip of his erection, and he thrilled to the hot numbing sensation her touch sent through his body.

"I d'know, a minute, maybe a little more. It was stupid…" 

"Actually, it's pretty hot." She smiled, and unfastened the button on her jeans. Then she released her hair from its ponytail and swung it around her shoulders in a way that made him catch his breath. "Did I ever tell you that I once caught one of my teammates shagging her boyfriend in the shower in our locker room after practice?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. Everyone else was gone. I'd forgotten something and went back to get it, and there they were. They didn't see me, so I stayed and watched. It was probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Well, one of the sexiest things." She glanced at him, and then at his erection. "After they left, I got off in the shower, right then and there. I couldn't wait." 

Harry's jaw dropped so hard he was surprised it didn't hit the floor. Without realizing it, he was stroking his erection. "When did this happen?" he asked, wondering why on earth she hadn't come to find him to work off her sexual energy. He felt a tug in his groin. 

"About a month ago, while you were in Falmouth on the training mission." 

"Holy fuck, Gin…" 

She slowly pulled down the zip of her jeans, and slipped her hand inside. "Yeah…It made me so horny, I think I came three times." 

"Three?" Harry was pretty close to coming himself at that moment; his groin felt as though it would rip right off his body. 

"You know, I've fantasized about someone watching us." 

"Anyone in particular?"

"Not really. But just the idea of having an audience, something about it is so…" She peeled off her jeans and kicked them away, so he had a clear view of her hand stroking the hair between her legs. One finger slipped between her folds, and when she took it out again, it was wet. "…fucking hot." 

Finally unable to contain it, Harry spilled himself all over the floor. "Aw, bloody hell! I've been waiting for this all night!" he groused, as he performed a Cleaning Charm. 

"Don't worry about it," Ginny said calmly. "It won't be the last time tonight, I promise." 

Harry smiled, watching her free hand twist up behind her back to release the clasp of her bra. The moment the garment fell to the floor and her breasts spilled out, he was hard as a rock and salivating at the sight of her dark pink nipples, which looked like hard pebbles. "Told you," she said, with a wink. 

"Oh Merlin, I want you so much," he groaned.

"So come and get me, Potter." He lunged, but she held up her hand. "And while you're at it, imagine there's someone watching us right this second." 

Harry had never thought there was anything that could make his sex life with Ginny any hotter. But as he fucked her well into the night while imagining an unseen pair of eyes watching them, he realized that he was wrong. 

He'd never been happier about it, either.


End file.
